Love is Red
by icesica
Summary: Continuation of story right after the anime! Does NOT follow the light novel, even though I enjoy the light novel a lot. No summaries will be given for the first couple chapters because I do not want to spoil anything.


_**(A/N: Hi everyone! Huge fan of Highschool DxD right here :) This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! **_

_**Anyway, I'm currently on the 7th volume of the light novel. I first found DxD after I watched the two anime series. I really like the novel so far, but I had imagined a different, and possibly better, succession to the story after I had finished the anime! **_

_**As a result, this fanfic will be the story after the season 2 of the anime series, or volume 4 on the light novel.**_

_**Well, this is the first chapter, so there won't be much action here. But I hope you will stay tuned for the next chapters to come!)**_

_**P.S. I can't really imagine a High School DxD without some perverted comments from Issei. Sorry if you absolutely detest pervertedness (I honestly think it's hilarious sometimes).**_

* * *

"Issei. Issei! Wake up, my cute Issei." A voice, soft and quiet, reached my ears. I grimaced a little as I opened my eyes sheepishly, a big yawn escaping my mouth.

"What...morning already...?" I had slept at nine yesterday-how could I feel this tired after sleeping this much? I looked at the clock. Did Buchou (prez) wake me up at five again to train? I was getting more than enough training with Azazel-senpai already...

I heard a laugh behind me, the kind of laugh that made me want to crumble with lewd thoughts. "No, Issei, it's 12:08 A.M."

I knew that laugh and voice well. "Bu...Buchou! W...Why at this hour..."

There were two possible things a hard-training, tired demon like Rias would want to do at midnight. The first was sleep. The second was...obviously...

"Issei. It's not about _that_."

I sighed. How did Buchou and Koneko always know when I was thinking of these lewd things? Did my face show it too obviously?

"It's just...I wanted to use you as my body pillow..."

Body pillow? BODY PILLOW?! I never knew Buchou would ever say that to me again. Being a body pillow of Buchou, who always slept naked, was...paradise.

"...But Asia was using you, so..."

Eh?

I then realized that there were two arms encircled around my waist, and two legs that intertwined with mine. A flow of golden hair was buried against my chest, and my arms...my arms were hugging her shoulders as well. We were facing each other, so that my back faced Buchou.

Asia had learned the "bad girl" ways of sleeping naked whenever she came into my room, but I had talked to her about how her natural self was much better. Thankfully, Asia had her pajamas on today, or else...I may have had lewd thoughts about Asia while I was hugging her like this. I can't afford to think that about her...for some reason, Asia was different from the other girls in a way. I liked her a lot, but...thinking lewd thoughts seemed inappropriate.

"Issei," Buchou's voice came again, and I felt her drawing closer to me. She gently pressed her naked body against my back. "I'm cold. And I think the master deserves to use her pawn as a pillow."

Agh...whenever Buchou's body is close to mine...and whenever she uses that pouty voice of hers...I can't resist...

I looked at Asia's face. She looked so peaceful sleeping, and she even told me that everything she was afraid of disappeared when she was next to me. Still, I couldn't turn down the opportunity to bury my face in Buchou's breasts!

As I tried to untangle myself, Asia stirred, grabbing me tighter to her. Well, that's unfortunate...

"I'm sorry, Buchou...but if I do that Asia will wake up."

I immediately sensed a rise in magical aura behind me, an atmosphere of immense power that made my heart skip a beat. Uh oh. She was mad.

Surprisingly, however, the aura receded quickly, followed by Buchou's voice. Unlike the strong, leader-like voice I had known, Buchou said with a rather disappointed, near-sobs voice:

"I...I see. S-Sorry to bother you."

I felt pressure building up on the other side of bed as Buchou sat up, then pressure release as she stood. Then, I heard quick footsteps, followed by a gentle but swift opening and closing of the door.

"Oy...oy, Buchou!"

She was gone.

* * *

"I...Issei-san!" A high-pitched, innocent girl's voice woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Asia, face as red as Buchou's hair.

"Mm? Is it morning?"

"Yes! B-but...sorry! I didn't mean to hug you like that while I slept..." despite her crimson face, I could tell that Asia was genuinely happy. She looked so cute when she was smiling with an embarrassed yet happy expression.

"Haha, it's fine, Asia. Anyway, let's get dressed quickly!"

"Okay!"

"..."

"..."

I coughed. "Umm..."

"What is it, Issei-san?"

"Can you...let go of me?"

Asia had her arms firmly wrapped around my waist, even now. I knew she was happy like this, but we had to go to school...

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" Asia exclaimed, letting go of me.

As we got dressed in my room (I made sure not to peek at Asia), Asia noticed that Buchou wasn't in my room. "Where's Buchou?"

I shuddered. "She's...mad at me."

* * *

"Ara, ara, hu hu hu! Where's Buchou?"

Me, Asia, Kiba, Gasper, Koneko, Xenobia, Akeno-san, Azazel-sensei, and even Irina were seated at the Occult Research Club sofas after school. Apparently, Buchou hadn't even come to school.

Since no one had seen her in the morning, all gazes were fixed upon me to answer the question. I scratched my head and tried to think of what to say.

"Um, she left my room last night at around 12...I think I made her mad."

Azazel laughed. "What? Rias? Mad? Hahaha, Issei, you've become a fine man, having the guts to make the sister of the current Devil-king mad."

I shuddered. "She's going to kill me."

As I told them what had happened in the night, however, Akeno and Xenobia's expressions turned scary as well.

"Ara, ara, Asia. To think you'll be the one stealing him away from me." Akeno-san always had a smile, but this time her eyes were glinting a little abnormally.

Then...

"Asia, do you have Issei-kun's baby? I thought I'd be the first."

...as expected of Xenobia, the queen of straight-forwardness.

Azazel laughed once more, then patted me on the back. "Now, now, ladies, we've got to train today, so no bloodbaths regarding Issei. Akeno, today I want you to focus on your magic power regeneration, as usual. You still run out of stamina too quickly, though your powerful attacks make you capable of dueling many high-class devils. Once someone uses healing, you're done for." I remembered this problem as well, during the Rating Game with Raiser. Akeno-san had been able to defeat Raiser's queen, but once she had used a healing medicine called "Phoenix's Tears", Akeno was no match for her.

"Kiba, focus on improving your speed with your balance breaker. Your strength comes from your speed, and you can't let it fall even if you're holding one of the strongest weapons in history-your Holy Demon Sword. Also, try to lengthen the time you can keep up your balance breaker. I have already told you the routine, right?" Kiba was getting stronger every day, especially since he had achieved his balance breaker. Azazel had told me that Kiba's sword will be able to cut through most magic barriers if he trained hard enough.

"Gasper..." Azazel sighed.

"Y-yes, sir!" Gasper had been able to abandon his box and the paper bag, but he was still extremely shy to do anything in front of other people. Azazel knew all about Gasper's Forbidden Balor View, but he had no idea how to train Gasper to become a confident man.

"Go to the nightclub party downtown and observe. That is your homework for today."

"N-nightclub! That has tons of people! I- I- I can't!"

Azazel smiled. "Don't worry, one of my generals will personally escort you there."

Gasper's jaw dropped in horror. Most of Azazel's soldiers were extremely gregarious, and tended to be in the center of attention in parties.

"Xenobia, try controlling the power of Durandal, as usual. You know the drill. Asia, work on the long-ranged healing as before. You can heal form 3 meters away now, right? Try to make 10 meters your goal. Irina...you do your own thing. And, finally, Issei."

Azazel was my personal trainer. He went with me to various places, making me do all kinds of horrendous training.

"Today is the physical exercise day."

My insides churned. This was the worst. Basically, I had to boost up my gear as many times as I could, then run 20 miles in 2 hours, do 500 push-ups in 500 seconds, and do 1000 sit-ups in 2000 seconds. My body never hurt when I did these exercises due to my boosted power, but as soon as the boost went down, I would feel immense pain for a day even with Asia's healing as my torn muscles rejoined. Because Asia was with me, doing this every week was the fastest way to get me physically fit (and it _was_ efficient, as I got extremely lean and athletic within a couple weeks), but it hurt more than getting beat up by Koneko during my endurance exercise (aka play evade-Koneko's-punches-if-you-can game, where I always lost within seconds). Unfortunately, this exercise won't get me super muscular due to Asia's healing, but will only make me lean and strong. Muscles are what girls want, though...

"What about me, Azazel-sensei?" Koneko's quiet, yet calm, voice called out. Azazel looked at her, his expression turning into that of disappointment.

"Koneko, I cannot train you until you release the full power of your Sacred Gear. You know you can't keep it restricted to mere enhanced strength and defense forever."

* * *

Two weeks ago, I had overheard Azazel and Rias talk in the office of my newly renovated house.

"Rias, you should consider yourself lucky. You have three of the thirteen legendary Longinuses in the small family of yours! Of course, Gasper can't use his properly, Koneko isn't even thinking of revealing it to anyone, and Issei is hopeless without breasts, but...in a year or two under my training...you have a chance at becoming the strongest young devil in the Underworld."

Rias had dismissed him, saying that she wasn't interested in power, but on love. I was, however, shocked that Gasper and Koneko held Sacred Gears that were close in power as mine, one of the 13 Longinus. I had never even seen Koneko use Sacred Gears before...

When I had asked Azazel later about her, Azazel had told me that Koneko's current strength and defense were just the passive characteristics that comes with her Sacred Gear. "It's not that she can't activate it. She has already become quite good with her Sacred Gear, for it to be giving off such powerful effects on her body as her strength. It's just that she chooses not to activate it."

* * *

"I will never use my Sacred Gear again." Koneko replied to Azazel. Short and concise, Koneko's style.

Azazel sighed deeply. "Fine. But remember, if you continue to restrain your power these guys will be stronger than you. Then, you will merely be a hindrance to your team. Is this what you-"

The door burst open, followed by a flow of crimson. As soon as we saw her, everyone gasped. We all knew who the crimson-haired, beautiful girl was, but we hadn't expected her to show up like this.

I could only manage to process the scene in small phrases as I gazed at my beautiful Buchou, a million thoughts running in my head in a split second:

_Tattered clothes. Nice breasts. Damn it, don't think about that now! She's panting. Covered in sweat. Fatigued. Crimson hair...no, crimson body._

_Crimson body?_

Even though I was stupid, and my brain usually processed things slower than anyone else in the club, I was the first one to break the shocked inactivity of the other members as I ran towards her, as the multitude of thoughts was overtaken by one fearsome word, one terrifying syllable.

_Blood._

_**(A/N: as I said...not much action, right? Haha, sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, but I had to set up the story for the purpose of the later chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! This is my first fanfiction, so any kind of review is appreciated :) Thanks, and stay tuned!)**_


End file.
